<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это мерзко. by gingercider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823851">Это мерзко.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider'>gingercider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Закатное небо розовеет, просвечиваясь сквозь твои волосы – ты почти светишься, как персонаж, которого современный художник выделяет на фоне, чтоб не потерялся.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это мерзко.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shiraishi Kageyuki и всему его руту.<br/>Ничего хорошего или нового, только образы обрывочные, меланхоличные, но отчего-то дорогие.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Тихо-тихо, молитвой:<br/>
   –… Это мерзко.<br/>
   Ломаешься: голос, руки, взгляд опустил. Длинные волосы твои — сам ветер. Слышу где-то рядом людей. Ты — нет. Я не люблю этот парк. Закатное небо розовеет, просвечиваясь сквозь твои волосы — ты почти светишься, как персонаж, которого современный художник выделяет на фоне, чтоб не потерялся.<br/>
   — Скоро стемнеет.<br/>
   Ты вздрагиваешь от звука моего голоса. Это приятно. У тебя длинные ресницы и губы в маленьких трещинах.<br/>
   — Ты..?<br/>
   Не понимаешь. Я улыбаюсь. Неожиданно накатывает желание укусить тебя. Перевожу взгляд на твои кисти рук — тонкие, на лицо — и вижу, что тебе страшно. Думаю: «Мне очень нравится твой новый парфюм».<br/>
   — Твой шарф, — вспоминаю вдруг, — забери себе.<br/>
   Распутываю ткань на шее — мне даже немного жаль с ним расставаться.<br/>
   — Да, конечно, — ты смущен и, кажется, разбит, и движения твои резкие какие-то, угловатые.<br/>
   Отдаю. Смотрю прямо в глаза. Ты замираешь на пару секунд.<br/>
   — Прости.<br/>
   Пожимаю плечами в ответ. Ты делаешь глубокий вдох и, немного помедлив:<br/>
   — Прощай.<br/>
   Уходишь. Смотрю на то, как кроссовки — я их подарил тебе на последний наш Новый Год — оставляют следы на земле.</p><p>   Когда-то вечно скучающий мальчик с длинными волосами привлек моё внимание: он был один. Я тоже.<br/>
   У него была красивая улыбка, проводные наушники и зелёные глаза — я любил зелёное. Иногда на него падали солнечные лучи, проходившие сквозь стёкла окон, и это было очень красиво: у него бледная-бледная кожа.<br/>
   Когда он щурился, он был похож на кота, когда перебирал струны — на Аполлона из древнегреческих мифов; он ненавидел историю древнего мира и ни разу при мне не пел.<br/>
   У него была коллекция фотокарточек — на них всегда были запечатлены только люди.<br/>
   Он не гладил футболки, не разогревал остывшую пиццу и не любил фильмы ужасов. С ним было легко и комфортно. Мы провели вместе больше дней, чем я могу сосчитать: никогда не считал дальше двухста пятидесяти восьми.</p><p>   Осень, время лёгких пальто. Мы прогуляли учёбу. Я шучу о чём-то глупом и пошлом, и ты смеешься.<br/>
   — Кажется, я люблю тебя уже очень давно.<br/>
   Выпаливаешь на одном дыхании. Время замедляется, и мир весь сводится к тебе одному как будто. Молчу: всё как-то странно, но ожидаемо.<br/>
   Тебе, кажется, больно. Добавляешь тихо-тихо, молитвой:<br/>
   — Это мерзко.</p><p>   <strong>Я срываюсь с места.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>